


Those Three Words

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [14]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Twitter, No Spoilers, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 02, Speculation, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't like making the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, speculation for season two inspired by a photo that Chad recently posted on Twitter ([here](https://twitter.com/ChadMMurray/status/642540079009923072)).
> 
> Written for the lightly prompt on my summer mini challenge table.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

He didn’t like making the first move. He didn’t like asking Howard Stark for help either. Tonight he had done both.

Howard glanced across the cockpit at Jack who looked like he was about to go on a mission in enemy territory and it piqued his curiosity as to why the agent had contacted him in the first place and what was so important that he had to get to Los Angeles before sunrise.

“What’s going on pal?” Howard asked.

Jack’s reply “Need to see someone.” was curt, cutting Howard off from any more questioning that he might have had.

Even without an answer from his companion, Howard knew exactly who the someone was that jack needed to see. He couldn’t help the small smile that started when the radio crackled to life, interrupting his train of thought.

_“Mr Stark you are cleared for landing.” the air traffic controller announced._

_“Roger, over and out.”_

Jack let out a low laugh at the irony of the communiqué as Howard began to prepare the plane for it’s final descent.

“Can’t just land anywhere.” Howard stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“It’s not that Stark, it’s that you actual got permission to do something rather than just doing it.”

Howard was about reply when the plane’s wheel made contact with the asphalt of the runway at his private airfield. “You know where you’re going? Need a ride?”

Jack nodded to accept the offer.

*

The car came to a halt outside the well maintained property. “This is it,” Howard said, gesturing towards the structure. “Let Jarvis know when you want to go back to New York.”

Jack remained silent for a moment while he lightly combed his hair back into place. Replacing the comb in his pocket, he got out of the vehicle, closing the door and quickly making his way up the front steps.

He hesitated for a beat, thinking back to the time that Peggy had punched him in the alleyway behind The Griffith, quickly snapping out of his thoughts, he pushed the doorbell, taking a small step back.

A few minutes later Peggy opened the door surprised to see him standing there. He looked a little dishevelled with the top three buttons of his shirt open, jacket draped across his arm and more facial hair than the last time she saw him but he was still the same man she had to leave behind several months ago.

“Jack!” she squealed in delight going onto the stoop to hug him. “What are you doing here?” she pulled back a little to take another look at him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

Jack returned the easy gesture of affection, innocently quipping, “Easy Marge.”

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh at the name he used even though it used to rile her.

“I’m here to see you.” as though it wasn’t the most obvious reason for his late night trip. “I didn’t tell you I was coming because it wanted it to be a surprise.” Noticing that she had started to shiver a little, he ushered them inside, closing the door after them.

She took him into the drawing room, directing him to an oversized sofa while she busied herself with fixing them both a glass of bourbon. “Well, Jackass,” she teased. “It certainly is a surprise. How long has it been anyway?”

Taking a minute to reel off the exact time that had passed he said, “Four months, two weeks and nine days.” He watched as she walked back to where he was sitting, paying attention to how carefully she carried their drinks, and the way her robe had started to gape a little where the belt was beginning to open revealing her nightdress.

Sitting beside him, she handed his drink to him before taking a sip of her own. “Not bad considering your first attempt at maths was way off,” Peggy said, laughing at the sentiment of the banter in the locker rooms before the mission in Russia.

They remained silent long after they had finished their drinks, neither wanting to utter those three words I missed you or talk much about any topic. It was these moments that he missed more than the banter not that he wanted to admit that.

Jack moving to place his empty glass on the floor causing him to smile at Peggy as she started to stir from her half asleep state. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to hide how tired he really was after a six hour flight and staying up until sunrise, things he hadn’t done in a while.

“There’s eight bedrooms, they’re all made up” Peggy said, “Get some rest.”

“I’ve got to see Sousa,” he mentioned casually while Peggy was showing him the choice of rooms.

“He deserves this promotion,” Peggy said while trying to mask the slight bitterness she felt at getting passed over for yet another opportunity.

“You should be chief Marge, if it wasn’t for you working with Howard and Jarvis we would have never got as far as we did with Leviathan.”

Peggy lowered her head to hide the flush spreading across her cheeks, jack lifted her head up and smiled. “It wasn’t just me Jack, it was a team effort.”

Eventually deciding to take the room adjacent to Peggy’s he said “But you did most of the work and I know that it’s the same out here with whatever it is you’re working on now.”

Peggy flashed him a soft smile, glancing at him for a moment before going their separate ways for a much needed slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is proving to be quite addictive.
> 
> For D, I'm missing our Sunday's on long shift. Love you. :)


End file.
